Dark Lightning
Dark Lightning is the first season of S4 League. It was released on January 26, 2011 in Europe version and June 11, 2012 in Thailand version. Any content released during this season has a theme of darkness and/or has lightning/electric elements to it. Story On a forgotten continent, sunken in the ocean for centuries, lay an unimaginable secret. Thanks to an archaeological expedition, an incredibly old stone tablet has now come to the hands of the people on the main continent. All over the tablet, weighed down with chains, binary code is carved in. The scientists involved in the expedition referred to this code as the “Zerone Code”. The decryption of the Zerone Code unveiled a whole civilization: Clothing, weapons, architecture and other evidence of a culture long before ours. A secret board of the government then set up a team of the best scientists to analyze the gained information. They began to compare this culture with our modern society and state analogies and similarities in fashion, architecture and weaponry. The team of scientists worked out and ran tests in the worldwide virtual fighting sports league, the S4League. During the tests it came to unexplainable incidents: Some of the test architectures they set in the virtual space suddenly seemed to materialize in the real world. At the moment of this discovery, the government ceased the project and put pressure on the media to pillow the accidents and avoid a mass panic. Nonetheless some developers received a message through the net and began to experiment with the code on their own. Pandora’s Box, opened in curiosity, is not to be closed again now and begins to spread its disturbing, dark power over the S4 League. ...Still the wrought-iron gate under the bell tower is closed and out of reach. Beyond it, a dark mist of despair and death is wafting. A woman with the hood of her cape pulled down low on her face is walking through the night and approaching the unearthly gate. The heavy rain and the thunder rolling about the scene create a harmony with the sound of clanking steel, the only dissonance is the wailing of a little girl in chains. Suddenly the hooded woman notices the girl at the gate. It is held by the chains of two mighty blades. Whenever the girl moves, the steel chains that bind her make a sad sound like that of a crying baby. As if synchronized, the two blades immobilized into the ground resonate with a blue aura that illuminates her face. When she notices the woman, the girl slowly raises her head and gazes in her direction. The woman asks her: “Has the time come?” ”If you think I’m already done, you’re wrong”, the girl answers.” The woman looks down at her, then turns around and begins to walk away. “I will come back when the time is right” is the last thing she says. The struggled girl lies there and stares into the emptiness of the bell tower. After a while she senses the presence of another person. “Hey, you! Yeah, you” she shouts into the darkness. “I know you’re there! I can make you dream a far better dream than this nightmare, how does that sound to you? You have to help me, though…” This is the beginning of a dark era of S4 League. Contents released Weapons *Breaker *Spark Rifle *Shockwave Gun (cut) *Twin Blade *Lightning Bomber Maps *Nightmare *HoliDay *Luna-2 *Square Video External links *Dark Lightning story part 1 *Dark Lightning story part 2 Category:Season